centricworldcodefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Incantations The incantation for each spell consists of several Words of Power (力の言葉, Chikara no Kotoba), words in a language that is similar to old Norse, but is likely just derived from it. Each of these words has a specific meaning, thus similar spells share certain Words of Power. As the language used for incantation consists of sounds that are not present in the Japanese language (e.g. Þ (th), ö, æ, v etc.), such letters are approximated in the Japanese katakana system, when reciting the incantation. For example, Þ (th) may be approximated as "shi", "se" and other similar sounds, depending on how the word is supposed to be pronounced. Each spell begins with an activation word that determines the range of the spell: Ek (我はエック, Ekku?, lit. "I") - the spellcaster only þú (汝はスー, Sū?, lit. "thou") - one target þik (我をシック, Shikku?, lit. "me") - near range þeír (彼らはセアー, Seā?, lit. "they") - distant range Oss (我らをオース, Ōsu?, lit. "us") = all party members Spells also are begun with the word in what magic it is used for. If there is no associated magic then it isn't said. Activation A spell is activated by extending or raising one's hand (with or without a weapon) and beginning the chant of a specific incantation. Once a hand is raised or extended, a sphere of Words of Power surrounds the caster and, as each word in the incantation is chanted, a line of the words becomes highlighted and the word that is chanted is brought to the front of the caster with the rest of the words in the line disappearing. If a spell is more difficult, it may be split into several parts by commas, with the sphere of words reforming every time a comma is reached while the words chanted after a comma are brought to a separate column in front of the caster. Once an incantation is completed, the chant is converted into two half rings that contain all of the words in a sentence. The two half rings move from behind the caster and gather at the caster's front, forming a symbol of the magic. Attributes Spells usually have an elemental attribute, with each magic being the most efficient. However, each magic can utilize spells of other elements as well, but the spell will be most proficient in the element that they have an affinity for and might not be able to cast high-level magic in an element that they do not have an affinity for. Types of Offensive Spells *Direct Fire - Spells that shoot projectiles that fly in a straight line. *Single Homing (単焦点追尾シングルホーミング, Shinguru Hōmingu?, lit. Single-focus following) - Spells that create a single projectile that homes in on the target. *Multi Homing (多焦点追尾マルチホーミング, Maruchi Hōmingu?, lit. Multi-focus following) - Spells that create multiple projectiles that home in on the target. *Area Ballistic (広範囲曲弾道エリアバリスティック, Eria Barisutikku?) - Spells that create a single ballistic projectile that upon impact damages beings within the area of effect. *Weapon Charge - Spells which can be stored in a weapon and later fired at a target. List of Spells Fire Attribute *'Fireball' - Launches a ball of fire that deals fire damage. *'Dispel' - Dispels a single magical effect with a spherical burst of red light. *'Fire Spear' - A spell which creates three vicious, fast moving lines of fire projected away from the caster. Wind Attribute *'Wind Needles' - A wind attribute spell that launches numerous shining emerald needles. *'Concealment' - A wind-attribute spell that creates an invisible green membrane over the caster and close allies, hiding them from the sight of monsters and other players. * - A spell that sends sparks throughout the target's body, sealing their movement. *«'Fenrir'» - Charges a players weapon with a bolt of green penetrating lightning which can later be fired at a target. While charged, lightning appears to scintillate across the weapons surface. *'Vacuum Blades' - A long-range homing type spell that creates four or five boomerang-like blades of green light. Illusion Attribute *'Hypnosis' - A spell which allows the caster to control a single NPC. When under the effects of this spell, the NPC will show visible light effects. *'Metamorphosis' - A spell that turns the player into a random monster, based on their skills. The end result is usually a weak monster, so this spell is rarely used in combat. * - A spell that allows the caster to conceal themselves while under the shade of the moon. *«'Night Vision'» - A spell that allows the player to see in the dark. Can also be used on other players as well. *'Smokescreen' - A long-range fascination spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. Darkness Attribute *'Sacrifice' - A high-ranking, self-destruct spell that deals a large amount of damage in a large radius, but kills the player in the process. The death penalty after using this spell is several times worse than that of a normal death. * - A spell that summons and attaches a familiar on the target player, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective. A debuff icon appears on the target's view for a second when the spell is cast, but can easily be missed by most players. *«'Moonlight Mirror'» - A high-level spell which creates a two-way mirror that allows communication between two players. The length of time it can be maintained depends on the time of day, with the longest period being at night and the shortest during the day. Water Attribute *'Healing Magic' - Various unnamed healing spells. * - A binding spell used to restrict the movements of multiple opponents. *'Ice Arrows' - A non-tracking offensive spell that creates and launches four sharp ice pillars at a single enemy. *'Ice Lens' - A low-level, distance viewing spell which creates an ice lens that increases the distance a player can see. *'Revive' - Allows for the resurrection of a player from a Remain Light. *'Aqua Stream' - An offensive spell that creates a penetrating, laser-like high pressure stream of water. *'Ice Tornado' - An offensive spell that surrounds a target with a tornado of damaging ice. *«'Purified Surface'» - A spell that creates a surface of water close to ten meters in diameter. The water surface provides players standing atop it with a healing effect along with fire and poison resistance. *«'Water Breathing'» - A spell that allows players to breathe underwater. Earth Attribute *'Earth Wall' - a high-level, earth-attribute spell that creates an impenetrable wall in a designated area. The wall can only be destroyed with high-level magic or if the caster dies. Sound Attribute *'Melody of Confusion' - A musical song that causes a single NPC to become confused. *'Melody of Aggression '- A musical song that causes a single NPC to randomly attack anything within its range. Miscellaneous *'Butterfly Shield' - A high-level shield that surrounds the target with a swarm of butterflies. This shield is continually active and decreases the casters MP by a large amount for each attack the shield defends against. *'Cold resistance spell' - A spell that protects from the sense of cold. *'Gravity Magic' - Magic that changes the level of gravity acted on players which is said to be implemented in an upcoming update as of January 2025. *'Hit Point Buff Magic' - An unknown-element spell that grants the caster's party a temporary HP buff. *«'Hollow Body'» - A high-ranking transparency spell, which requires mastery in both hiding magic and covert actions. Unlike concealment, this spell allows the caster to move while invisible. *«'Retrieve Arrow'» - A low-level, bow-user exclusive spell which allows the archer to attach a magic thread to an arrow which allows it to pull something that cannot be reached by hand, if the arrow successfully hits the target. The downside of this is that the thread distorts the trajectory of the arrow, lowering the arrow's homing value to zero. *«'Searcher'» - A penetration spell that can be used in any attribute and helps break through camouflage spells and detect hidden players. When the spell is cast, multiple creatures, like fire lizards or fish, spawn and spread out in the area randomly, nullifying camouflage spells if the creature comes into contact with the hidden player. ** or - A tracking spell that summons a small magical creature that follows the target and reports the target's position to the caster. The creature summoned depends on the race of the caster. If the tracer is destroyed, the caster will be notified of its death. *'Strength Buff Magic' - An unknown-element spell that grants the caster's party a temporary strength buff. Types of Defensive Spells